


各取所需

by eatApie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: Summary：说到底不过各取所需。一个都市男男pao友转正的故事。*预警：hurt/comfort 人物极度OOC OOC OOC 十分狗血狗血狗血 详细的梗的内容可以看我前几条博文 有pao友设定 有部分限/制/级 成/人/向*这篇文实在是我很想看狗血 但是无人接我梗 只能自产自销 很垃圾





	各取所需

>

01

他们在床上从不说爱，爱太昂贵，可他们之间的感情廉价得如同超市里出售的塑料袋。爱情需要伤筋动骨，可性//爱不需要，大多时间他们只选择用下半身思考，像所有合格的炮//友，不拥抱，不接吻，不在高潮的时候呼喊对方的名字，转而用阴//茎、精//液，代表行动，代表准则。德拉科常在一场缠绵之后抽烟，他享受此刻的放纵与缱绻，这时他能听见自己灵魂的回响从烟嘴传来，最后化为一团没有形态的雾，消散到灯泡摇摇欲坠的天花板上。但他能窥探出自己的床伴对香烟不甚喜欢，在他擦下打火机的那一瞬，德拉科瞥见哈利轻微的皱眉，不到一秒钟又恢复常态，笑嘻嘻地继续摸索着床头柜上的眼镜。

成年人的花花世界里，炮//友关系实属正常，但德拉科有时却觉得他同哈利波特之间那根维系他们的细线上悬着一把达摩克利斯之剑，总有错觉。

如果要他来形容这场床上的交易，他想他会用畸形来概括。他们的过往、他们的立场以及他们的身份便决定了这场炮//友情谊可笑而脆弱，像快过期的沙丁鱼罐头，闷热得要发烫，油腻恶心的汁水从缝隙溢出满手。

可波特总是看上去得心应手，他耍流氓似的吹着口哨，像只会耍下三滥把戏的黑猫，调笑着说道：“实在是我们下半身太过于契合了，你说是吗，德拉科？”但德拉科没有他那份余裕，他心底的那些烂掉的小心思弯弯绕绕地像是赛车公路，寄生汲取着他的养分，他没有回答，只是又吐出了一口浓浓的烟雾，伴着夜色和昏暗摇晃的灯光。

如若爱情耐人寻味，单恋便教人心碎又粘合。

哈利波特是德拉科马尔福整个学生时期的幻影，当十六七岁的他一低头瞧着自己的影子时，便能看到那上面刻着波特的名字。暗恋是说不出口的影子和斗篷。午夜梦回之时，德拉科手//淫对象也是他，他的阴//茎他的灵魂皆属于哈利波特。可他终于操//到哈利之后，他却觉得有些食髓知味，所想并非只是单纯性上的联系。人性贪婪，总想索取更多，哪怕他没拥有那么多的筹码。

作为一个斯莱特林，德拉科十分清楚自己想要什么，他想得到的从头到尾就只有唯一的一个人，完完整整的一个人，从身到心。与此同时，身为毒蛇，他同样清楚海市蜃楼不过只是一个美丽的幻影，握不住留不下的泥沙，不甘作祟，即使这出戏在开头他便已预知结局，不过是一个空落落、白茫茫，曲终人散。

可他不甘。

过了很久德拉科才缓缓说道：“下个星期五我没时间，出差。”

这根烟快要燃到尽头，火星若隐若现，就像躲在云彩后头的星星。哈利正把玩着手机，敲敲打打，不停发出电子声响。德拉科还在等这烟彻底熄灭，他不急，打开电视没过多久又关上，身边人时不时笑几声，骂两句尴尬，而他叼着那根烟发呆，最后还是百无聊赖开始观看电视。

午间场总是会放一些老电影，*屏幕上的马龙白兰度所饰演的角色说着一些粗鲁话正在强//奸费雯丽扮演的老师。期间，哈利抬头看了一眼电视又偏头询问道：“没想到你喜欢这一口，下个星期五我们可以尝试。”

“我说了下个星期五我出差。”德拉科淡淡地回话，那根烟终于燃到尽头，他没再偷偷盯着哈利，关掉了电视，他缩回被窝里，背对着哈利。

哈利倒是没有多介意，说了句抱歉，关上床头灯，低着头依旧在玩手机。没过一会儿，他突然说道：“那我们再下一个星期尝试吧，我也跃跃欲试。”

“滚蛋。”德拉科朝哈利的方向比了个中指。

哈利笑了笑也没再说话，而德拉科也不知对方何时放下手中的铁盒，又是何时入睡。

一概不知。

他们在同一张床上，实际上却隔了一整个星际的相知。

02

旅馆的空调坏了，到后来叶片在转动，实质上已经吹不出冷风，机械地无作为着，房间恍若运动过后进的桑拿室。德拉科醒来过几回，翻来覆去，像条平底锅上不停煎烤着的鱼，清醒又混沌，一时间陷入沉沉的梦境，恍惚间又如同被一泼冷水从头浇灌。

他对自己的存在感到困惑，又没有哪一刻对自己肉体与灵魂的分割如此看清。两个对立的自我在同一个躯壳中撕扯，而他究竟是自私自利的马尔福，还是像鹿渴慕水那般渴慕哈利波特的德拉科？

无人知晓。一切都变成了掉进水潭里的那颗小石子，毫无波澜。

这时，他记起自己读过的一本小说，年轻时不甚理解，现在却豁然开朗了许多——我的灵魂失语了，我的心在冷却，下沉，显现出疲弱的病态。

空气微不可见地流动，而那些情感、呼吸声、生物的毛皮和脉搏声正活着，渗透到点点滴滴。

德拉科想，他在生活，同时他也在老去；他正破碎，每个细胞又开始重组；他想要拥有爱情，却把握不住一阵灵动的风。

而此时，哈利的呼噜声此起彼伏地响着，他似乎睡得很好很香，丝毫不受外界干扰，德拉科静悄悄地替他拉好被子，轻声道了句晚安——如同一个忧伤者的求救——便再次转过身，背对着哈利。此刻，月亮终于现身，清冷的月光照在他的脸上，有些刺眼，像是灼灼的日光。

于是，他闭上眼，倒数三秒钟，让逃逸的某个部件回归。

德拉科再次睡去，做梦对他来说从不是一件易事。

次日醒来的时候，隔壁的床榻已经空荡荡，说实话，德拉科已经习以为常，但他忍不住地用手探测着床单的温度，结果自然在意料之中，冰冷如冰冻过后的汽水罐，可他还是忍不住。他并未在旅馆解决早餐，转而到附近街区的早餐店里草率解决，德拉科本就不喜吃早餐，大多时候只是因为哈利曾经开玩笑说过自己只会和吃早餐的人谈恋爱才养成的习惯。

三明治里有他最不喜欢的酸黄瓜，可他什么也没说，什么也没做，一口又一口地吃着，不过为了裹腹，并非享受。德拉科时常觉得自己像个机器人，但是不断升腾挣扎的爱意又将他逐出那个行列。

一个普通的一天。德拉科走出早餐店时如此想到。

路过家边的那个公园的时候，他在冰激凌摊上买了一个草莓味的冰激凌，小贩脸上是一贯的笑容，最后同他说：“一天愉快。”。德拉科点点头没回话，他不好甜食，可生活这般苦涩，迫不得已。德拉科坐在公园的长椅上，观看年幼的孩子踢足球，这些朝阳的脸上是洋溢的笑容——青春又充满活力，于是他便也扯出一个温馨的笑容，静静地坐在长椅上，一言不发，鸽子汇聚在他脚边，他像一个安静的稻草人。

他没吃那个冰激凌，融化之后的奶油顺着威化脆皮黏糊糊地落在他的手上，但他还是没吃，红色的草莓果酱在此时如同血浆，可怖极了，就像扭曲的自己和那份苦涩的心意。

真是无可救药，他想。

德拉科站起身，将那个冰激凌扔到垃圾桶里。孩子们依旧在笑，笑声让树叶掉下来几片，可他现在笑不出来了。

03

星期六的早晨是个阴天，尽管昨日的天气预报声明是个百分百的晴天，但是太阳仍是不舍得出场，缩在中心，安静又永远地旋转。 

闹钟喋喋不休地响着，仿佛催人变老。 

德拉科不想晨跑，他不喜欢阴天可他有轻微的强迫症，正如小时候害怕打雷的时候还要强装镇定。他总是装作自己百毒不侵、无坚不摧，什么都不能穿破他如磐石般的心脏，背负着沉甸甸的姓，但同时只有他自己知道他是个脆弱、胆小、阴郁、消极的普通人，如同每一个生活在这世上的人，他同样畏惧得不到回答的单恋－－这时，他又变回了那个雷雨夜在柔软的大床上彻夜难眠，吓得发抖的小孩。德拉科想，这事儿会有出路，他总该乐观些，停止那些恶心、挤兑人，悲观的想法。

他会做到的，但他现在要去晨跑了，一如既往，哪怕他再不情愿。 

德拉科简单地喝了一杯牛奶，便起身出门跑步，跑完一圈的时候才发现忘了带发带，金色的头发软踏踏搭在额头上，像湿漉漉的海草。他擦掉额头上不停流下的汗，撑着膝盖大口喘息着，身边有不停跑步的人穿梭而过。

他想停止，但习惯不允许。于是，他深呼吸一口，便抬腿继续这场漫长的晨跑，耳机里是一首老情歌，单曲循环，折磨人般得听着，仿佛苦刑中的普罗米修斯。

*“当你爱上某个人，你会变得不像自己，做完所有事情只为博他一笑，为他摘月，为他射日。”

歌曲一直放着，他脚步不停，却一直在绕着公园旋转，一圈又一圈，看不见尽头，又再次回到原点。 

德拉科希望一切的一切都在可控范围内，列好B计划C计划，可世事艰难，事事如此，而哈利波特则是所有规划好的程序外的病毒，侵入摧毁他的系统，炸出一朵罪恶的蘑菇云。

晨跑结束之后，他缓慢地走回家，如同一个失意的中年人，稍稍有些驼背，德拉科一步接着一步行走着，身上大汗淋漓，像刚脱水的鱼，深色的T恤后满是汗渍，如同往水里去了一遭。 

一到家，德拉科便瘫倒在沙发上——只不过是例常的晨跑，可他现在累得要死，呼吸的时候恍若有刀子往喉咙里灌，或许是因为他放空的大脑里来了个不速之客。德拉科支撑着自己去冲一个热水澡，小腿肌肉猛烈地撕扯着，每一步都像踩在刀尖，是穿着红舞鞋不停歇跳着芭蕾的女孩。

热水从蓬头撒下的时候，他只觉得全身心的疲惫都随着热气从他的毛孔蒸腾而出，那些细小如针刺的忧愁、烦恼变得微不足道。德拉科感受到久违的舒缓——梅林，梅林，宽恕他的求而不得，饶过他的问心有愧。

没人知道那些眼泪从何而来，它们混进洗澡水中，又流入下水道的嘈口，无声无息地消失，正如此刻，德拉科哑口无声，嘴巴微微张出一条缝隙，无人知晓他的痛苦与泪水正在倾吐。

他很累，想要呕吐。但波特说过，一定要吃早餐。他记得，于是，他便餐餐不落。 

04

面包还是麦片。面包还是麦片。

德拉科在其中纠结，答案似乎显而易见：冰箱里仅剩的一瓶蓝莓果酱已经过期一天。但他还是在这两个选择中纠结，像哈姆雷特思索生死般，德拉科神经质地念叨着，打开的电视机里主持人正一本正经地讲述今日新闻。他侧头瞧了眼屏幕上的新闻，似乎是一条紧急插播，主持人一贯古井无波的声音变得激动了起来，可在下一秒，德拉科关上了电视——并非所有事情他都需关心，这世界太大，他太渺小，不过一颗螺丝钉，而他现在竟连早餐吃什么都抉择不来。

太可悲了，德拉科想到。他将那袋只剩下两片面包的塑料袋从冰箱拿出来，把面包装进盘子里，放进微波炉里。

微波炉加热时散发着红光，他不该站在这儿，辐射太强。可他盯着转着的盘子出了声，心里倒数着秒数，滴答滴答的声音开始杀死时间，就像比尔穿着黄黑色的运动装砍下飒爽的一刀。

“叮。”

他选择了面包。

尽管没有他喜爱的蓝莓果酱，可他还是选择了面包。德拉科总是吃不习惯麦片，无论是用热牛奶还是干吃，他都不太喜欢咀嚼麦片时牙齿咬合的感觉。

德拉科咀嚼着面包片，加热之后的面包柔软得像棉花，他又倒了一杯橙汁，再次打开电视的时候已经开始播放综艺节目了。德拉科好整以暇地观看节目上明星耍宝，时不时配合观众的鼓掌喝彩声笑两下，穿旧的家居服十分服帖，舒适的面料随他的动作摩擦着他的肌肤。他整理好衣服，正准备清理饭桌的时候，放在一旁的电话开始响个不停。他用下巴和肩膀夹着电话，两手端着杯子和盘子放到洗手池，打开水龙头，冷水哗啦啦地向下流，抬头盯着墙壁上面贴着的一张便条，是他同波特第一次约pao之后的次日早晨，波特留下的。

“激烈运动完，不要空腹哦。”

尾款是一个Q版的手绘哈利波特，栩栩如生。

他盯得那张便条出神，一时间忘了电话。

电话是布雷斯打来的。

“喂——”布雷斯的声音很大，经电信号处理之后有种沙沙的感觉，“——我这边信号不怎么好，嘿，德拉科，今晚出来玩嘛，老地方。”

德拉科皱起眉头，事实上波特建立了pao友关系之后，他的私生活空白得如同苦行僧，除非必要，很少社交。明明只是pao友，他却选择为波特放弃所有的树、一整片森林，龟缩在自己的壳里，每个星期五同波特做//爱。

不明智的打算，可他选择如此。

德拉科咳嗽两声，回到：“我还是不去了吧。”

布雷斯的声音依旧大得像是他在学一头牛，“你知道你快要发霉了嘛，德拉科，瞧瞧，隔着电话线，我都能闻到你身上霉菌的腐朽味道，亲爱的，可别窝在家里了。”

突得，德拉科想起前几日的不欢而散——至少他不是很高兴，兴致缺缺，而布雷斯仍在电话里如同老妈子一样劝说着。德拉科感受到一阵晕眩，那股想要呕吐的情绪又涌上喉头，不知为何。

也许他该有所改变。

过了两秒，他说道：“好，我会去的。”

05

晚上九点的时候，酒吧前还没排起长队，队伍不长，德拉科缩在最后玩着手机，时不时抬起头看看队伍行进到哪里。这条街道很繁华，他抬头时能看见不停歇的人们从他眼前略过，像一批又一批的候鸟，脚步匆匆，行走在布满树叶的小道或是人行道上，暖黄色的灯光打在小水洼上，倒映出城市的缩影，浓缩成一个小小的暗影，昏暗、阴沉，又萧瑟，如同即将到来的季节，又像每一个垂头丧气走在路上的人的一声悠长的叹气，吸着烟，深深吐出。

“女士们，你们不能进去。”高大的酒保说道。

德拉科看过去，是几个年轻的女孩――明显没有十八岁，眼中闪烁着像星光一样的光芒，看上去稚嫩又单纯，仿佛是还在巢里嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟。他隔得不远，听见其中一个卷发姑娘骂了句脏话，大约是嘻哈音乐里出现过最脏的词。德拉科突然很想笑，他放下手机，兴致盎然地观看这一场闹剧：女孩们还想进来，在门口大吵大闹。

最后那群女孩们还是没能得偿所愿，几个女孩气冲冲地走了，也许是去寻找下一个酒吧。高大的酒保的脸色铁青，可轮到德拉科进场的时候，对方还是露出一个微笑，说道：“祝您今晚过得愉快。” 

“那些女生很难缠吧。”德拉科耸耸肩膀，他后面暂时无人，于是便同酒保攀谈起来。酒保愣了一下，但还是摊开手一脸无奈回道：“有很多这样的女孩儿们，仗着年轻。”德拉科没再回话，只是笑笑，低头猫着腰走进酒吧。

仗着年轻。

德拉科默默咀嚼着这句话，将其咬碎吞进肚子里。他想到自己的十七八岁，尚且没学会爱人，没有什么能够进入他的眼帘，目中无人，只会用刻薄、尖锐的语言掩盖自己的内心，在暗恋对象前面耀武扬威，扬起自己高傲的下巴，以为能换来对方的青睐，仗着年轻便胡作非为，不计后果，不知退步，学不会放下――时至今日，他也未曾学会如何将手中这水中月放下。

他在门口给布雷斯发了条短信询问对方的方位，可酒吧里面实在是太过嘈杂，都市中的饮食男女，互相扭动着缠绕在一块儿，音乐声音很大，众人举杯又放下，酒杯空了又满。德拉科等了一会儿，没收到布雷斯的回复，便径自走向吧台，挑了一个稍微偏僻的位置，点了一杯长岛冰茶。

德拉科稍稍抿了一口酒，舞池天花板上的光球旋转着四散着闪光，他偏头瞧着那个光球，仔仔细细地盯着，像在看一部电影，希区柯克的《群鸟》。

红色。绿色。红色。绿色。红色。绿色。

两种颜色交替出现，交相辉映。德拉科觉得自己有些头晕，可他还没有喝什么酒，也许是这里的气氛，或许只是他不再擅长喝酒，尽管他曾在很多个夜晚醉倒，如同一只走钢丝的猫，举步维艰。

布雷斯仍旧没有回他消息。德拉科放回自己的手机，好友现在应该玩得正嗨，美女在怀。布雷斯是一个派对动物，从前他就知晓。德拉科只是再喝了一口酒，喉咙中划过一块他暖不化的冰，松开了领带。每一口呼吸变得至关重要，一呼一吸速度变急促，德拉科张大嘴巴――空气，空气。

“嘿，你一个人吗？” 

一个年轻的声音向他呼喊。

德拉科看过去，只觉得自己出现了错觉――那是一张和哈利波特极其相似的脸，此刻正笑吟吟地望着他，手上端着一杯鸡尾酒。

06

男孩叫做迈克，据他自己介绍，一个和哈利一般普通又常见的名字，也不知真假，谁能知道那张看上去巧舌如簧的嘴巴里吐出来的是不是象牙，然后他便自来熟般地坐在德拉科旁边的空位，笑嘻嘻的模样像个十五六岁第一次混进酒吧的小孩。

迈克问道：“你叫什么，先生？” 

“龙舌兰，雪莉酒，随意你叫我什么。”德拉科看向他，举起自己的酒杯，歪着头一脸戏谑地瞧着那张和黄金男孩神似的脸，眼睑微微垂下，“如果你乐意，长岛冰茶也是不错的选择。” 

迈克笑得大声，嘴边挂着的弧度看上去真诚多了，他同样举起酒杯，“我没想到你这么会开玩笑，龙舌兰。” 

男孩说这个词的时候不知是有意还是无意，带上了一些卷音，听上去像只慵懒的猫。德拉科曾和波特喝过一次酒――唯一的那一次他们滚上了床，而那个时候对方提到这个词语的时候也是如此念到。

“彼此彼此。”德拉科的嘴巴抿成一条直直的线，淡淡地说道，他没再联想下去，并不是什么快乐的回忆。

这是一次搭讪――或者说是邀请，德拉科心知肚明，他不是什么三岁小孩儿，以前也在各个酒吧里纵情声色，和刚认识不久的陌生人接吻、做爱，欢愉又放荡，不知春花秋月，只求性上的完美。

他了解――或者说明白得透彻这些套路，他只是厌倦这样的生活，声色犬马――尤其波特给他的脑子和阴//茎上了牢实的束缚咒，一把没上锁的锁，却活活将他困在那间旅馆的小房间，从心到身，*他成了被困在棺材里的保罗，那部唯一的手机却打不出一通求救的电话。

真是糟糕。

德拉科轻不可微地叹了口气，遂同迈克碰杯，挑起眉毛，说道：“今晚你喝得是什么酒，男孩？” 

“我不知道，”迈克眨巴着眼睛，轻佻又放荡，他粉色的舌尖微微探出，舔着上唇，像是裁判发射信号枪，“也许你喝一口就知道了。” 

于是这便是那个邀请。德拉科低头打量着那杯酒，暗黄色的酒液冒着泡，在玻璃杯里瞧上去丝滑得如同丝绸，诱人的色泽仿佛是白雪公主手上的那个红苹果。

可他却轻轻地、轻轻地推开那个酒杯，像一片羽毛坠落到地上。

“哦？”迈克的声音里充满了疑惑，但他仍没有放弃，转而问道，“那你早餐是喜欢吃面包还是麦片？” 

面包还是麦片。面包还是麦片？

迈克见德拉科没有回应，眉眼间写满了势在必得，便自顾自地说了下去：“正如早餐吃面包还是麦片一样，既然你选择不出来，那两个都试试为什么不行呢？” 

面包和麦片。面包还是麦片？

德拉科像是陷入了一场漩涡，酒精的加持，他现在只觉得头晕目眩，整个人仿佛陷入一场蓄谋已久的魔怔当中，他听见两个声音：波特在喊他马尔福，哈利在叫他德拉科。不同时期的哈利波特的面庞在他眼前如同那盏红绿交替的灯闪着，他不觉得困惑，只是迷惑于在这嘈杂的环境下那声马尔福为何还如此清晰。

也许是德拉科的异样让迈克察觉到了机会，他覆盖住德拉科的手，稍稍向前倾。而在那张和哈利极其相似的脸慢慢靠近德拉科的时候，他的身体下意识僵硬起来，从和男孩的手接触处开始浑身不舒服，抗拒、恶心、难受、不适，他整个人板成一块铁板，僵直的腰板如同被钢钉钉住，拒绝地偏过头，手迅速抽出来。

“抱歉。我还是选择早餐吃面包。”德拉科的表情就算在这五光十色的灯光下也显得冷漠又疏离，“打扰了，我找到我的同伴了。” 

面包和麦片并非都可以都一样。这是一道单项选择题，而德拉科早已有了选择。

“就当是请你喝酒了。”德拉科留下一张大面值纸钞便转身离去。

他只是突然意识到面包的不可替代――一个德拉科马尔福只有一颗心，里面已经有了住客，正如世上有无数的迈克，可世上却只有一个独一无二的哈利波特是他的必需品。

07

事实上，德拉科并没有看到布雷斯，没人清楚他在哪个角落里花天酒地，可他需要一个借口驾驶着他的小船离开那片塞壬海，他嗅到雨水的味道，暴雨将至，他不想在那个角落里搁浅险滩，于是他便离开，躲进跳舞的人群里，弓着背穿梭，右手食指上还残留着一点酒液，逃到安静许多的卫生间——如同学生时代的医务室，德拉科总是喜欢装病在那儿呆上一个下午，等夕阳坠落，草长莺飞、宁静、祥和，除了那一壁夸张的涂鸦，像暗处里露出獠牙的怪兽，正张牙舞爪。

那套关于面包和麦片的理论像是一个魔咒，即德拉科做出选择也还困扰着他。他彻底扯开闷人的领结，头抵在厕所隔间冰凉的水泥色挡板上，大口喘息，止不住的颤抖。酒味、香水味、空气清新剂和呕吐物的恶臭味混杂在一块儿，如同刚刚混好的糨糊，粘稠得令人窒息。

波特。哈利波特。

究竟他是不是非他不可？

答案是肯定，可为什么他如此难受？

裤子口袋处在震动，布料与手机摩擦发出“嗡——嗡——”的蜂鸣声，他掏出手机，布雷斯这时好心地给他发了方位还有一张左拥右抱的图片。德拉科回了一个中指表情，之后便忍不住开始生理性的干呕，攥紧手机的手指指尖发白，屏幕暗了又亮，像小丑哭了又笑。

德拉科跌坐在地板上，头埋在掌心，他当然知道自己现在的状态不对劲儿，但这就像脱缰的野马，他制止不住精神上的地震，余震一波波摧毁着他的神经，那根拴住他的线行将崩溃。德拉科梳整好的头发乱成一团，像住在养老院无人看管的老人，他不懂自己此刻的感受，谈不上难过，说不上愤怒，只是觉得疯狂——疯狂是一颗种子，在他爱上哈利波特的那天起就种下了隐患。

他不该如此，谁都知道。如果这世上该有个法则，那么德拉科马尔福就不该对哈利波特春心萌动。可他现在违反了法典，那德拉科活该疯魔。德拉科慢慢整理好状态，那根断掉的弦又换上了钢筋的柱，当理智回笼，德拉科的手也不再颤抖，他缓缓走出这个狭小的隔间，影子落在后头。

他想要去洗个手，可迎面走来的是哈利——那个波特，真的哈利波特，额头上的闪电伤疤是对方的身份证，即使在此等昏暗的环境下，德拉科都能看得一清二楚——还有对方衣服领子上那个口红印。他们确实是炮//友，可实际上平日里他们从不相见，并非刻意，只是真的从未见过，偌大的城市并不是转角便能遇见真爱，两人如同陌生人一般，关系那栏只剩身体的联系，不过是性//爱牵扯下的木偶。

但现在，德拉科对面的波特同他打招呼了，神情有些尴尬。

波特挥挥手，咳嗽两声，道：“好巧啊，德拉科。”

“是挺巧，我就不打扰救世主的猎艳，”德拉科本不该回答，可忍不住本能地嘲讽两句，拉长调子，“瞧瞧那口红印，真是激烈。我还有事，我先走了。”

黑发青年讪讪地笑笑，没再回话，倒是不同德拉科尖峰相对，异常极了。德拉科不想深究波特看似平静表面下的疑云，他哼了一声，便从对方身旁擦过——那一瞬，他突然很想握住波特的手，那双温暖的手，不似他的这般冰凉。德拉科闻见了他身上的酒味，并不浓厚却像幽灵一般盘旋，他最后还是克制住自己的欲望，如同每一次做爱后想要拥抱他的冲动。

或许他同样能做到不再继续这条该死的路，像*霍根告诉莱斯特小姐那般——爱是想要触碰却又收回手，于是德拉科便将手揣进兜里，头也不回地向前走，大步向前走。

他就站在洗手间门口，前面是躁动的人群，背后站着哈利波特。德拉科正站在分界线上，一半是天堂，一半是地狱，但他早已分不清何处是他乡。

接着，一个念头一闪而过，此时他也许被感性操作——这不对，但他该放任自己一回。德拉科掏出手机，快速地打着字，生怕自己后悔般，狠狠地摁着发送键。

在这一切结束之前，从身后传来的那声提示音显得那么清脆、响亮，仿佛二十一克的灵魂出窍之时也是这般声响——

“我们不能再继续这样下去了。结束吧。”

——掷地有声。

-END-

第一阶段完辽 请大家期待第二阶段口是心非

本篇设定可能有四个阶段

“*”依次分别是：

1/马龙白兰度与费雯丽演的《欲望号街车》

2/Kenny Rogers的歌《When You Love Someone》

3/电影《活塞》的主人公与桥段

4/塞林格的小说《破碎故事之心》

01

他们在床上从不说爱，爱太昂贵，可他们之间的感情廉价得如同超市里出售的塑料袋。爱情需要伤筋动骨，可性//爱不需要，大多时间他们只选择用下半身思考，像所有合格的炮//友，不拥抱，不接吻，不在高潮的时候呼喊对方的名字，转而用阴//茎、精//液，代表行动，代表准则。德拉科常在一场缠绵之后抽烟，他享受此刻的放纵与缱绻，这时他能听见自己灵魂的回响从烟嘴传来，最后化为一团没有形态的雾，消散到灯泡摇摇欲坠的天花板上。但他能窥探出自己的床伴对香烟不甚喜欢，在他擦下打火机的那一瞬，德拉科瞥见哈利轻微的皱眉，不到一秒钟又恢复常态，笑嘻嘻地继续摸索着床头柜上的眼镜。

成年人的花花世界里，炮//友关系实属正常，但德拉科有时却觉得他同哈利波特之间那根维系他们的细线上悬着一把达摩克利斯之剑，总有错觉。

如果要他来形容这场床上的交易，他想他会用畸形来概括。他们的过往、他们的立场以及他们的身份便决定了这场炮//友情谊可笑而脆弱，像快过期的沙丁鱼罐头，闷热得要发烫，油腻恶心的汁水从缝隙溢出满手。

可波特总是看上去得心应手，他耍流氓似的吹着口哨，像只会耍下三滥把戏的黑猫，调笑着说道：“实在是我们下半身太过于契合了，你说是吗，德拉科？”但德拉科没有他那份余裕，他心底的那些烂掉的小心思弯弯绕绕地像是赛车公路，寄生汲取着他的养分，他没有回答，只是又吐出了一口浓浓的烟雾，伴着夜色和昏暗摇晃的灯光。

如若爱情耐人寻味，单恋便教人心碎又粘合。

哈利波特是德拉科马尔福整个学生时期的幻影，当十六七岁的他一低头瞧着自己的影子时，便能看到那上面刻着波特的名字。暗恋是说不出口的影子和斗篷。午夜梦回之时，德拉科手//淫对象也是他，他的阴//茎他的灵魂皆属于哈利波特。可他终于操//到哈利之后，他却觉得有些食髓知味，所想并非只是单纯性上的联系。人性贪婪，总想索取更多，哪怕他没拥有那么多的筹码。

作为一个斯莱特林，德拉科十分清楚自己想要什么，他想得到的从头到尾就只有唯一的一个人，完完整整的一个人，从身到心。与此同时，身为毒蛇，他同样清楚海市蜃楼不过只是一个美丽的幻影，握不住留不下的泥沙，不甘作祟，即使这出戏在开头他便已预知结局，不过是一个空落落、白茫茫，曲终人散。

可他不甘。

过了很久德拉科才缓缓说道：“下个星期五我没时间，出差。”

这根烟快要燃到尽头，火星若隐若现，就像躲在云彩后头的星星。哈利正把玩着手机，敲敲打打，不停发出电子声响。德拉科还在等这烟彻底熄灭，他不急，打开电视没过多久又关上，身边人时不时笑几声，骂两句尴尬，而他叼着那根烟发呆，最后还是百无聊赖开始观看电视。

午间场总是会放一些老电影，*屏幕上的马龙白兰度所饰演的角色说着一些粗鲁话正在强//奸费雯丽扮演的老师。期间，哈利抬头看了一眼电视又偏头询问道：“没想到你喜欢这一口，下个星期五我们可以尝试。”

“我说了下个星期五我出差。”德拉科淡淡地回话，那根烟终于燃到尽头，他没再偷偷盯着哈利，关掉了电视，他缩回被窝里，背对着哈利。

哈利倒是没有多介意，说了句抱歉，关上床头灯，低着头依旧在玩手机。没过一会儿，他突然说道：“那我们再下一个星期尝试吧，我也跃跃欲试。”

“滚蛋。”德拉科朝哈利的方向比了个中指。

哈利笑了笑也没再说话，而德拉科也不知对方何时放下手中的铁盒，又是何时入睡。

一概不知。

他们在同一张床上，实际上却隔了一整个星际的相知。

02

旅馆的空调坏了，到后来叶片在转动，实质上已经吹不出冷风，机械地无作为着，房间恍若运动过后进的桑拿室。德拉科醒来过几回，翻来覆去，像条平底锅上不停煎烤着的鱼，清醒又混沌，一时间陷入沉沉的梦境，恍惚间又如同被一泼冷水从头浇灌。

他对自己的存在感到困惑，又没有哪一刻对自己肉体与灵魂的分割如此看清。两个对立的自我在同一个躯壳中撕扯，而他究竟是自私自利的马尔福，还是像鹿渴慕水那般渴慕哈利波特的德拉科？

无人知晓。一切都变成了掉进水潭里的那颗小石子，毫无波澜。

这时，他记起自己读过的一本小说，年轻时不甚理解，现在却豁然开朗了许多——我的灵魂失语了，我的心在冷却，下沉，显现出疲弱的病态。

空气微不可见地流动，而那些情感、呼吸声、生物的毛皮和脉搏声正活着，渗透到点点滴滴。

德拉科想，他在生活，同时他也在老去；他正破碎，每个细胞又开始重组；他想要拥有爱情，却把握不住一阵灵动的风。

而此时，哈利的呼噜声此起彼伏地响着，他似乎睡得很好很香，丝毫不受外界干扰，德拉科静悄悄地替他拉好被子，轻声道了句晚安——如同一个忧伤者的求救——便再次转过身，背对着哈利。此刻，月亮终于现身，清冷的月光照在他的脸上，有些刺眼，像是灼灼的日光。

于是，他闭上眼，倒数三秒钟，让逃逸的某个部件回归。

德拉科再次睡去，做梦对他来说从不是一件易事。

次日醒来的时候，隔壁的床榻已经空荡荡，说实话，德拉科已经习以为常，但他忍不住地用手探测着床单的温度，结果自然在意料之中，冰冷如冰冻过后的汽水罐，可他还是忍不住。他并未在旅馆解决早餐，转而到附近街区的早餐店里草率解决，德拉科本就不喜吃早餐，大多时候只是因为哈利曾经开玩笑说过自己只会和吃早餐的人谈恋爱才养成的习惯。

三明治里有他最不喜欢的酸黄瓜，可他什么也没说，什么也没做，一口又一口地吃着，不过为了裹腹，并非享受。德拉科时常觉得自己像个机器人，但是不断升腾挣扎的爱意又将他逐出那个行列。

一个普通的一天。德拉科走出早餐店时如此想到。

路过家边的那个公园的时候，他在冰激凌摊上买了一个草莓味的冰激凌，小贩脸上是一贯的笑容，最后同他说：“一天愉快。”。德拉科点点头没回话，他不好甜食，可生活这般苦涩，迫不得已。德拉科坐在公园的长椅上，观看年幼的孩子踢足球，这些朝阳的脸上是洋溢的笑容——青春又充满活力，于是他便也扯出一个温馨的笑容，静静地坐在长椅上，一言不发，鸽子汇聚在他脚边，他像一个安静的稻草人。

他没吃那个冰激凌，融化之后的奶油顺着威化脆皮黏糊糊地落在他的手上，但他还是没吃，红色的草莓果酱在此时如同血浆，可怖极了，就像扭曲的自己和那份苦涩的心意。

真是无可救药，他想。

德拉科站起身，将那个冰激凌扔到垃圾桶里。孩子们依旧在笑，笑声让树叶掉下来几片，可他现在笑不出来了。

03

星期六的早晨是个阴天，尽管昨日的天气预报声明是个百分百的晴天，但是太阳仍是不舍得出场，缩在中心，安静又永远地旋转。 

闹钟喋喋不休地响着，仿佛催人变老。 

德拉科不想晨跑，他不喜欢阴天可他有轻微的强迫症，正如小时候害怕打雷的时候还要强装镇定。他总是装作自己百毒不侵、无坚不摧，什么都不能穿破他如磐石般的心脏，背负着沉甸甸的姓，但同时只有他自己知道他是个脆弱、胆小、阴郁、消极的普通人，如同每一个生活在这世上的人，他同样畏惧得不到回答的单恋－－这时，他又变回了那个雷雨夜在柔软的大床上彻夜难眠，吓得发抖的小孩。德拉科想，这事儿会有出路，他总该乐观些，停止那些恶心、挤兑人，悲观的想法。

他会做到的，但他现在要去晨跑了，一如既往，哪怕他再不情愿。 

德拉科简单地喝了一杯牛奶，便起身出门跑步，跑完一圈的时候才发现忘了带发带，金色的头发软踏踏搭在额头上，像湿漉漉的海草。他擦掉额头上不停流下的汗，撑着膝盖大口喘息着，身边有不停跑步的人穿梭而过。

他想停止，但习惯不允许。于是，他深呼吸一口，便抬腿继续这场漫长的晨跑，耳机里是一首老情歌，单曲循环，折磨人般得听着，仿佛苦刑中的普罗米修斯。

*“当你爱上某个人，你会变得不像自己，做完所有事情只为博他一笑，为他摘月，为他射日。”

歌曲一直放着，他脚步不停，却一直在绕着公园旋转，一圈又一圈，看不见尽头，又再次回到原点。 

德拉科希望一切的一切都在可控范围内，列好B计划C计划，可世事艰难，事事如此，而哈利波特则是所有规划好的程序外的病毒，侵入摧毁他的系统，炸出一朵罪恶的蘑菇云。

晨跑结束之后，他缓慢地走回家，如同一个失意的中年人，稍稍有些驼背，德拉科一步接着一步行走着，身上大汗淋漓，像刚脱水的鱼，深色的T恤后满是汗渍，如同往水里去了一遭。 

一到家，德拉科便瘫倒在沙发上——只不过是例常的晨跑，可他现在累得要死，呼吸的时候恍若有刀子往喉咙里灌，或许是因为他放空的大脑里来了个不速之客。德拉科支撑着自己去冲一个热水澡，小腿肌肉猛烈地撕扯着，每一步都像踩在刀尖，是穿着红舞鞋不停歇跳着芭蕾的女孩。

热水从蓬头撒下的时候，他只觉得全身心的疲惫都随着热气从他的毛孔蒸腾而出，那些细小如针刺的忧愁、烦恼变得微不足道。德拉科感受到久违的舒缓——梅林，梅林，宽恕他的求而不得，饶过他的问心有愧。

没人知道那些眼泪从何而来，它们混进洗澡水中，又流入下水道的嘈口，无声无息地消失，正如此刻，德拉科哑口无声，嘴巴微微张出一条缝隙，无人知晓他的痛苦与泪水正在倾吐。

他很累，想要呕吐。但波特说过，一定要吃早餐。他记得，于是，他便餐餐不落。 

04

面包还是麦片。面包还是麦片。

德拉科在其中纠结，答案似乎显而易见：冰箱里仅剩的一瓶蓝莓果酱已经过期一天。但他还是在这两个选择中纠结，像哈姆雷特思索生死般，德拉科神经质地念叨着，打开的电视机里主持人正一本正经地讲述今日新闻。他侧头瞧了眼屏幕上的新闻，似乎是一条紧急插播，主持人一贯古井无波的声音变得激动了起来，可在下一秒，德拉科关上了电视——并非所有事情他都需关心，这世界太大，他太渺小，不过一颗螺丝钉，而他现在竟连早餐吃什么都抉择不来。

太可悲了，德拉科想到。他将那袋只剩下两片面包的塑料袋从冰箱拿出来，把面包装进盘子里，放进微波炉里。

微波炉加热时散发着红光，他不该站在这儿，辐射太强。可他盯着转着的盘子出了声，心里倒数着秒数，滴答滴答的声音开始杀死时间，就像比尔穿着黄黑色的运动装砍下飒爽的一刀。

“叮。”

他选择了面包。

尽管没有他喜爱的蓝莓果酱，可他还是选择了面包。德拉科总是吃不习惯麦片，无论是用热牛奶还是干吃，他都不太喜欢咀嚼麦片时牙齿咬合的感觉。

德拉科咀嚼着面包片，加热之后的面包柔软得像棉花，他又倒了一杯橙汁，再次打开电视的时候已经开始播放综艺节目了。德拉科好整以暇地观看节目上明星耍宝，时不时配合观众的鼓掌喝彩声笑两下，穿旧的家居服十分服帖，舒适的面料随他的动作摩擦着他的肌肤。他整理好衣服，正准备清理饭桌的时候，放在一旁的电话开始响个不停。他用下巴和肩膀夹着电话，两手端着杯子和盘子放到洗手池，打开水龙头，冷水哗啦啦地向下流，抬头盯着墙壁上面贴着的一张便条，是他同波特第一次约pao之后的次日早晨，波特留下的。

“激烈运动完，不要空腹哦。”

尾款是一个Q版的手绘哈利波特，栩栩如生。

他盯得那张便条出神，一时间忘了电话。

电话是布雷斯打来的。

“喂——”布雷斯的声音很大，经电信号处理之后有种沙沙的感觉，“——我这边信号不怎么好，嘿，德拉科，今晚出来玩嘛，老地方。”

德拉科皱起眉头，事实上波特建立了pao友关系之后，他的私生活空白得如同苦行僧，除非必要，很少社交。明明只是pao友，他却选择为波特放弃所有的树、一整片森林，龟缩在自己的壳里，每个星期五同波特做//爱。

不明智的打算，可他选择如此。

德拉科咳嗽两声，回到：“我还是不去了吧。”

布雷斯的声音依旧大得像是他在学一头牛，“你知道你快要发霉了嘛，德拉科，瞧瞧，隔着电话线，我都能闻到你身上霉菌的腐朽味道，亲爱的，可别窝在家里了。”

突得，德拉科想起前几日的不欢而散——至少他不是很高兴，兴致缺缺，而布雷斯仍在电话里如同老妈子一样劝说着。德拉科感受到一阵晕眩，那股想要呕吐的情绪又涌上喉头，不知为何。

也许他该有所改变。

过了两秒，他说道：“好，我会去的。”

05

晚上九点的时候，酒吧前还没排起长队，队伍不长，德拉科缩在最后玩着手机，时不时抬起头看看队伍行进到哪里。这条街道很繁华，他抬头时能看见不停歇的人们从他眼前略过，像一批又一批的候鸟，脚步匆匆，行走在布满树叶的小道或是人行道上，暖黄色的灯光打在小水洼上，倒映出城市的缩影，浓缩成一个小小的暗影，昏暗、阴沉，又萧瑟，如同即将到来的季节，又像每一个垂头丧气走在路上的人的一声悠长的叹气，吸着烟，深深吐出。

“女士们，你们不能进去。”高大的酒保说道。

德拉科看过去，是几个年轻的女孩――明显没有十八岁，眼中闪烁着像星光一样的光芒，看上去稚嫩又单纯，仿佛是还在巢里嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟。他隔得不远，听见其中一个卷发姑娘骂了句脏话，大约是嘻哈音乐里出现过最脏的词。德拉科突然很想笑，他放下手机，兴致盎然地观看这一场闹剧：女孩们还想进来，在门口大吵大闹。

最后那群女孩们还是没能得偿所愿，几个女孩气冲冲地走了，也许是去寻找下一个酒吧。高大的酒保的脸色铁青，可轮到德拉科进场的时候，对方还是露出一个微笑，说道：“祝您今晚过得愉快。” 

“那些女生很难缠吧。”德拉科耸耸肩膀，他后面暂时无人，于是便同酒保攀谈起来。酒保愣了一下，但还是摊开手一脸无奈回道：“有很多这样的女孩儿们，仗着年轻。”德拉科没再回话，只是笑笑，低头猫着腰走进酒吧。

仗着年轻。

德拉科默默咀嚼着这句话，将其咬碎吞进肚子里。他想到自己的十七八岁，尚且没学会爱人，没有什么能够进入他的眼帘，目中无人，只会用刻薄、尖锐的语言掩盖自己的内心，在暗恋对象前面耀武扬威，扬起自己高傲的下巴，以为能换来对方的青睐，仗着年轻便胡作非为，不计后果，不知退步，学不会放下――时至今日，他也未曾学会如何将手中这水中月放下。

他在门口给布雷斯发了条短信询问对方的方位，可酒吧里面实在是太过嘈杂，都市中的饮食男女，互相扭动着缠绕在一块儿，音乐声音很大，众人举杯又放下，酒杯空了又满。德拉科等了一会儿，没收到布雷斯的回复，便径自走向吧台，挑了一个稍微偏僻的位置，点了一杯长岛冰茶。

德拉科稍稍抿了一口酒，舞池天花板上的光球旋转着四散着闪光，他偏头瞧着那个光球，仔仔细细地盯着，像在看一部电影，希区柯克的《群鸟》。

红色。绿色。红色。绿色。红色。绿色。

两种颜色交替出现，交相辉映。德拉科觉得自己有些头晕，可他还没有喝什么酒，也许是这里的气氛，或许只是他不再擅长喝酒，尽管他曾在很多个夜晚醉倒，如同一只走钢丝的猫，举步维艰。

布雷斯仍旧没有回他消息。德拉科放回自己的手机，好友现在应该玩得正嗨，美女在怀。布雷斯是一个派对动物，从前他就知晓。德拉科只是再喝了一口酒，喉咙中划过一块他暖不化的冰，松开了领带。每一口呼吸变得至关重要，一呼一吸速度变急促，德拉科张大嘴巴――空气，空气。

“嘿，你一个人吗？” 

一个年轻的声音向他呼喊。

德拉科看过去，只觉得自己出现了错觉――那是一张和哈利波特极其相似的脸，此刻正笑吟吟地望着他，手上端着一杯鸡尾酒。

06

男孩叫做迈克，据他自己介绍，一个和哈利一般普通又常见的名字，也不知真假，谁能知道那张看上去巧舌如簧的嘴巴里吐出来的是不是象牙，然后他便自来熟般地坐在德拉科旁边的空位，笑嘻嘻的模样像个十五六岁第一次混进酒吧的小孩。

迈克问道：“你叫什么，先生？” 

“龙舌兰，雪莉酒，随意你叫我什么。”德拉科看向他，举起自己的酒杯，歪着头一脸戏谑地瞧着那张和黄金男孩神似的脸，眼睑微微垂下，“如果你乐意，长岛冰茶也是不错的选择。” 

迈克笑得大声，嘴边挂着的弧度看上去真诚多了，他同样举起酒杯，“我没想到你这么会开玩笑，龙舌兰。” 

男孩说这个词的时候不知是有意还是无意，带上了一些卷音，听上去像只慵懒的猫。德拉科曾和波特喝过一次酒――唯一的那一次他们滚上了床，而那个时候对方提到这个词语的时候也是如此念到。

“彼此彼此。”德拉科的嘴巴抿成一条直直的线，淡淡地说道，他没再联想下去，并不是什么快乐的回忆。

这是一次搭讪――或者说是邀请，德拉科心知肚明，他不是什么三岁小孩儿，以前也在各个酒吧里纵情声色，和刚认识不久的陌生人接吻、做爱，欢愉又放荡，不知春花秋月，只求性上的完美。

他了解――或者说明白得透彻这些套路，他只是厌倦这样的生活，声色犬马――尤其波特给他的脑子和阴//茎上了牢实的束缚咒，一把没上锁的锁，却活活将他困在那间旅馆的小房间，从心到身，*他成了被困在棺材里的保罗，那部唯一的手机却打不出一通求救的电话。

真是糟糕。

德拉科轻不可微地叹了口气，遂同迈克碰杯，挑起眉毛，说道：“今晚你喝得是什么酒，男孩？” 

“我不知道，”迈克眨巴着眼睛，轻佻又放荡，他粉色的舌尖微微探出，舔着上唇，像是裁判发射信号枪，“也许你喝一口就知道了。” 

于是这便是那个邀请。德拉科低头打量着那杯酒，暗黄色的酒液冒着泡，在玻璃杯里瞧上去丝滑得如同丝绸，诱人的色泽仿佛是白雪公主手上的那个红苹果。

可他却轻轻地、轻轻地推开那个酒杯，像一片羽毛坠落到地上。

“哦？”迈克的声音里充满了疑惑，但他仍没有放弃，转而问道，“那你早餐是喜欢吃面包还是麦片？” 

面包还是麦片。面包还是麦片？

迈克见德拉科没有回应，眉眼间写满了势在必得，便自顾自地说了下去：“正如早餐吃面包还是麦片一样，既然你选择不出来，那两个都试试为什么不行呢？” 

面包和麦片。面包还是麦片？

德拉科像是陷入了一场漩涡，酒精的加持，他现在只觉得头晕目眩，整个人仿佛陷入一场蓄谋已久的魔怔当中，他听见两个声音：波特在喊他马尔福，哈利在叫他德拉科。不同时期的哈利波特的面庞在他眼前如同那盏红绿交替的灯闪着，他不觉得困惑，只是迷惑于在这嘈杂的环境下那声马尔福为何还如此清晰。

也许是德拉科的异样让迈克察觉到了机会，他覆盖住德拉科的手，稍稍向前倾。而在那张和哈利极其相似的脸慢慢靠近德拉科的时候，他的身体下意识僵硬起来，从和男孩的手接触处开始浑身不舒服，抗拒、恶心、难受、不适，他整个人板成一块铁板，僵直的腰板如同被钢钉钉住，拒绝地偏过头，手迅速抽出来。

“抱歉。我还是选择早餐吃面包。”德拉科的表情就算在这五光十色的灯光下也显得冷漠又疏离，“打扰了，我找到我的同伴了。” 

面包和麦片并非都可以都一样。这是一道单项选择题，而德拉科早已有了选择。

“就当是请你喝酒了。”德拉科留下一张大面值纸钞便转身离去。

他只是突然意识到面包的不可替代――一个德拉科马尔福只有一颗心，里面已经有了住客，正如世上有无数的迈克，可世上却只有一个独一无二的哈利波特是他的必需品。

07

事实上，德拉科并没有看到布雷斯，没人清楚他在哪个角落里花天酒地，可他需要一个借口驾驶着他的小船离开那片塞壬海，他嗅到雨水的味道，暴雨将至，他不想在那个角落里搁浅险滩，于是他便离开，躲进跳舞的人群里，弓着背穿梭，右手食指上还残留着一点酒液，逃到安静许多的卫生间——如同学生时代的医务室，德拉科总是喜欢装病在那儿呆上一个下午，等夕阳坠落，草长莺飞、宁静、祥和，除了那一壁夸张的涂鸦，像暗处里露出獠牙的怪兽，正张牙舞爪。

那套关于面包和麦片的理论像是一个魔咒，即德拉科做出选择也还困扰着他。他彻底扯开闷人的领结，头抵在厕所隔间冰凉的水泥色挡板上，大口喘息，止不住的颤抖。酒味、香水味、空气清新剂和呕吐物的恶臭味混杂在一块儿，如同刚刚混好的糨糊，粘稠得令人窒息。

波特。哈利波特。

究竟他是不是非他不可？

答案是肯定，可为什么他如此难受？

裤子口袋处在震动，布料与手机摩擦发出“嗡——嗡——”的蜂鸣声，他掏出手机，布雷斯这时好心地给他发了方位还有一张左拥右抱的图片。德拉科回了一个中指表情，之后便忍不住开始生理性的干呕，攥紧手机的手指指尖发白，屏幕暗了又亮，像小丑哭了又笑。

德拉科跌坐在地板上，头埋在掌心，他当然知道自己现在的状态不对劲儿，但这就像脱缰的野马，他制止不住精神上的地震，余震一波波摧毁着他的神经，那根拴住他的线行将崩溃。德拉科梳整好的头发乱成一团，像住在养老院无人看管的老人，他不懂自己此刻的感受，谈不上难过，说不上愤怒，只是觉得疯狂——疯狂是一颗种子，在他爱上哈利波特的那天起就种下了隐患。

他不该如此，谁都知道。如果这世上该有个法则，那么德拉科马尔福就不该对哈利波特春心萌动。可他现在违反了法典，那德拉科活该疯魔。德拉科慢慢整理好状态，那根断掉的弦又换上了钢筋的柱，当理智回笼，德拉科的手也不再颤抖，他缓缓走出这个狭小的隔间，影子落在后头。

他想要去洗个手，可迎面走来的是哈利——那个波特，真的哈利波特，额头上的闪电伤疤是对方的身份证，即使在此等昏暗的环境下，德拉科都能看得一清二楚——还有对方衣服领子上那个口红印。他们确实是炮//友，可实际上平日里他们从不相见，并非刻意，只是真的从未见过，偌大的城市并不是转角便能遇见真爱，两人如同陌生人一般，关系那栏只剩身体的联系，不过是性//爱牵扯下的木偶。

但现在，德拉科对面的波特同他打招呼了，神情有些尴尬。

波特挥挥手，咳嗽两声，道：“好巧啊，德拉科。”

“是挺巧，我就不打扰救世主的猎艳，”德拉科本不该回答，可忍不住本能地嘲讽两句，拉长调子，“瞧瞧那口红印，真是激烈。我还有事，我先走了。”

黑发青年讪讪地笑笑，没再回话，倒是不同德拉科尖峰相对，异常极了。德拉科不想深究波特看似平静表面下的疑云，他哼了一声，便从对方身旁擦过——那一瞬，他突然很想握住波特的手，那双温暖的手，不似他的这般冰凉。德拉科闻见了他身上的酒味，并不浓厚却像幽灵一般盘旋，他最后还是克制住自己的欲望，如同每一次做爱后想要拥抱他的冲动。

或许他同样能做到不再继续这条该死的路，像*霍根告诉莱斯特小姐那般——爱是想要触碰却又收回手，于是德拉科便将手揣进兜里，头也不回地向前走，大步向前走。

他就站在洗手间门口，前面是躁动的人群，背后站着哈利波特。德拉科正站在分界线上，一半是天堂，一半是地狱，但他早已分不清何处是他乡。

接着，一个念头一闪而过，此时他也许被感性操作——这不对，但他该放任自己一回。德拉科掏出手机，快速地打着字，生怕自己后悔般，狠狠地摁着发送键。

在这一切结束之前，从身后传来的那声提示音显得那么清脆、响亮，仿佛二十一克的灵魂出窍之时也是这般声响——

“我们不能再继续这样下去了。结束吧。”

——掷地有声。

-END-

第一阶段完辽 请大家期待第二阶段口是心非

本篇设定可能有四个阶段

“*”依次分别是：

1/马龙白兰度与费雯丽演的《欲望号街车》

2/Kenny Rogers的歌《When You Love Someone》

3/电影《活塞》的主人公与桥段

4/塞林格的小说《破碎故事之心》


End file.
